The present invention relates to a screwdriver grip the gripping angle of which is changeable to make the axis of the user""s arm coincide with the rotational axis of the screwdriver. Therefore, the screwdriver can be conveniently operated without injuring the wrist of the user.
FIGS. 10 and 11 show a conventional wrench including a main body 9 having a hollow pivot section 91 for pivotally connecting with a grip 92. The grip 92 is formed with a slot 94 corresponding to the shaft 93 of the pivot section 91, whereby the grip 92 can be moved back and forth and pivotally rotated relative to the pivot section 91 of the main body 9. The outer edge of one side of the pivot section 91 is formed with multiple recesses 95. A lateral side of one end of the grip 92 is disposed with an engaging plate 96 corresponding to the recesses 95. The engaging plate 96 is inserted into any of the recesses 95, whereby the main body 9 and the grip 92 can be bent and located at different angles.
The structure between the grip 92 and the pivot section 91 of the main body 9 of the above wrench can be transferred and used in a screwdriver. However, the application force exerted onto the grip 92 and the reaction force exerted by the main body 9 will still concentrate on the engaging plate 96 where a shearing force is produced and may result in breakage of the engaging plate 96. The engaging plate 96 and the recesses 95 are respectively positioned on outer faces of the grip 92 and the pivot section 91 of the main body 9 without any support. Therefore, when the engaging plate 96 suffers the above shearing force, the engaging plate 96 will be outward pushed and bent. This will make the engaging plate 96 fail to effectively locate the main body 9 and the grip 92.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a screwdriver grip having a front section and a rear section. The outer edge of the pivot section of the front section is formed with more than one engaging recess and the rear section is disposed with an engaging block corresponding to the engaging recess. When the pivot section is pivotally connected with the pivot cavity, the lugs of the rear section clamp two sides of the pivot section of the front section with the engaging block firmly engaged and located in the engaging recess and stably supported. When the rear section is moved forward, the rear sections is engaged with the front section and located without pivotally rotating. When the rear section is moved backward, the front section and the rear section can be pivotally rotated by a certain angle for a user to hold. The axis of the user""s arm coincide with the rotational axis of the screwdriver so that the screwdriver can be conveniently operated without injuring the wrist of the user.
According to the above object, the screwdriver grip of the present invention includes a front section and a rear section. A front end of the front section is disposed with a tool section, while a rear end of the front section is formed with a pivot section. The pivot section is formed with a central slot. The outer edge of the pivot section is formed with more than one inward recessed engaging section. A front end of the rear section is formed with a pivot cavity. Two sides of the pivot cavity are respectively disposed with two lugs. Each lug is formed with a shaft hole. When the to pivot section is pivotally connected with the pivot cavity, a shaft rod is passed through the shaft holes and the slot with the lugs of the rear section clamping the pivot section of the front section. The rear section is disposed with a projecting engaging block corresponding to the engaging section of the front section.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: